1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer system and, more particularly, to image transfer system comprising an image transfer device operably connected to a computer.
2. Prior Art
There are known examples in the prior art of image transfer systems comprising an image transfer device coupled to one or more computers. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,738 which provides a copying machine print manager system which comprises a terminal connected to a copying machine. Generally, the copying machines in the prior art were capable of performing only a given set of functions regardless of whether the copying machine was or was not connected to a computer.
One object of the present invention is to provide a user interface (UI) and software solution for providing extended and enhanced feature suite to an image transfer device based on the connection of the device to a personal computer (PC) which enables the device to leverage greater memory and processing power. Another object of the present invention is to have selectable features of the extended suite made visible/available in a client UI when the image transfer device is attached to the PC. The device driver software would be “smart” enough to recognize the capabilities of the output device when coupled with the PC, and extended features and functions could become available to the user once the automated on install assessment is made.